


Lost Magics?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Bad Weasley Family, Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, Except the twins, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry doesn't have magic? How did that happen? What does it mean?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry grinned, he knew it was one that he was going to have to work hard at hiding. He was down in the Chamber of Secrets, hiding as usual, from his so-called friends. He reread the spell. It was perfect, but first, he needed to take care of a few things and he had the summer holidays to do it.

__________________________________________________________________

"I don't know what is wrong with him, Albus. All I can tell you is that his magic is gone. He doesn't even show up as a squib." Harry was pretending to be asleep, listening to the two of the discuss what was wrong. "He is still showing signs of abuse, which you promised wouldn't happen."

"We can deal with that aspect later. Right now, we need to figure out what is wrong with Harry." Dumbledore declared.

"You mean besides the broken bones, bruises, and the list of other problems?" Poppy snapped at Dumbledore.

"What is she speaking about Albus?" Harry recognized that voice.

"I am speaking about the repeated abuse by Mr. Potter's relatives. Albus seems determined to ignore it again." Harry could hear the rustle of parchment. "I have been telling him for years, and now I believe Mr. Potter's magic has finally given out."

"You're telling me because Albus has kept returning Mr. Potter to his abusive relatives, who have treated so badly, that the boy's magic is gone because he used it all up to keep himself alive?" Severus Snape's voice was that deadly calm before a storm tone. "What have you done, Albus?"

"I am sure we can find a remedy. He is needed after all."

"Albus, of all the hairbrained ideas you have ever had, where in the world did you come up with the idea of returning a severely abused child to his abuser?"

"It wouldn't be his first or second time." Severus bitterness was clear. "After all, he did with the Dark Lord and me. However, neither of us have suffered to the extent that Mr. Potte clearly has."

"If he doesn't have any magic, he can't stay." A voice, one he knew and hoped would make an appearance. Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, I wasn't aware you were here." Dumbledore greeted Lucius. "It's only a temporary problem. I am sure we can have it sorted out in no time."

"I'm sure. In order to expedite the matter, I will have some healers arrive from St. Mungos, and that way no one can claim that we haven't done our very best for Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked. Yes, he loved a good plan, now to kick it up a notch. "No, please, Uncle, no..no..." He felt a potion hit his stomach, a dreamless sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up, seeing Snape sitting by his bed, reading. "So?"

"They bought it. I am to escort you to your lovely relatives. For some reason, Albus has the idea that you will obey me."

"When?"

"I believe as soon as Poppy releases you."

"Lucius?"

"Did his job."

Harry wanted to ask more but he saw Snape straighten up, and put his book down. As the book was laid on the table Poppy, followed by Dumbledore entered the ward. "Harry, my boy, I am sure you are anxious to leave and return to your classes. However, due to the issue with your magic, it has been determined that you need to return to your relatives. I do need your wand."

Harry looked at his wand on the table, next to Snape's book. "My wand?"

"Yes, since you have been found to be without magic, you won't need your wand any longer."

"You're going to take my wand?" Harry thought he deserved an award for this performance. He knew his so-called friends hadn't visited him and had made arrangments with Dobby to make sure no one got his possessions.

"I am sorry, my boy, but you don't have any magic." Dumbledore snatched up the wand from the table. "Poppy, if you could."

Poppy huffed but pulled out her wand. "Physically he is healthy, his magic signature is still there." She was very against what the Headmaster planned on doing.

"Good, good, Professor Snape is going to escort you back to your relatives. Since it's Saturday, and you can't use the Hogwarts Express, I have arranged for Professor Snape to apparite you as close to your relatives house as possible, and he will escort you to their door."

Harry glared at the man, as Snape rose. "Get dressed, Potter."

_____________________________________________________________________

Snape apparated them to a Manor outside of Caldriff. "Everyone is already here."

"Good. I just need to reverse this spell and get my wand out. I am so thankful that he bought that was my real wand." Harry sent a grin to Snape as they headed towards the Manor.

"He plans on giving it to Longbottom. He wants to present him as the true Savior."

Harry started laughing. "How did he arrive at that?"

"He originally tried to get Weasley, but Molly tossed a fit in the Order meeting."

"Oh, I want to see that memory."

"Kreacher was the one to inform us of it. It seems he hasn't realized what you have done as of yet."

"He won't, the notices will go out with the bank statements, as the goblins believed seeing their negative balances on their own vaults, and Dumbledore seeing that the Potter and Black vaults are zeroed out will have an interesting effect on the old fart."

"I will make sure to show you the memory when they learn the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was looking at the newspaper and smirked. The Death Eaters around the table felt uneasy. The Dark Lord laid his newspaper down. "Harry?" 

"Lucius, how well do you know Rita Skeeter?" Since it was Saturday, Harry knew Severus was here to help him work on his NEWTs. The rest of the Death Eaters instructed him during the week. 

"I would say fairly well." Lucius wasn't sure what the boy had planned, he had already surprised everyone, including the Dark Lord, with his scheme to get away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore still hadn't realized he had been had. 

"I know how we can get rid of Granger." Harry hoped he could get a memory of Granger when it happened.

"It involves Rita?" Bella wasn't the only one who wondered what Rita could do to Granger.

"Exactly." 

Severus lowered his teacup. "Harry, stop scaring the Death Eaters. Just share with us your idea." 

"Oh, but Sevvy, it's so fun." Harry looked almost giddy. "It will also hurt Dumbledore, not a lot but enough." He planned on taking Severus out to dinner after their potion lesson.

"Did he just say Sevvie?" Rod whispered to his brother, who nodded, as they were waiting for Severus to hex Harry Potter.

"Brat, it's too early for your taunting." The Dark Lord had been keeping his breakfast free of jinxes, hexes, and curses for years, and he wasn't about to allow Harry to ruin it by playing with his Death Eaters.

"Rita, I'm sure will enjoy it, as it involves her getting some revenge. Granger broke the law, and Rita can file charges." 

Lucius folded his napkin. "I'm sure my cousin will find it interesting in what your idea is. She has been strangely quiet concerning that girl." 

"She might need a bit of assistance but I believe Granger will be dragged before the Wizengamot to answer a few very interesting questions." Harry laid out his plan.

____________________________________________________________________

A slightly nervous Rita was seated with Lucius in Madam Bones office. "Hermione Granger kept you in a glass jar for over a year?"

"Yes, my dear cousin, he has assisted me in coming forward. I have been very afraid of her. She knew I was a beetle, and caught me in a glass jar, while I was in the Infirmary. I tried to get out but she gloated how she made sure the jar was unbreakable and would prevent me from transferring back. She only allowed me to be released when she blackmailed me into that interview with Mr. Potter." 

Lucius had already had Rita's Animagi registration misfiled. They, the Dark Lord, Severus, Lucius, had reviewed the memories to make sure nothing would be revealed, before setting up the appointment with Madam Bones. 

"Did Mr. Potter know of this?" 

"No, he didn't. She had shown Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that I was in a jar, but they didn't believe her. They doubted that I would willingly transform and go into a jar. Mr. Potter did say, it wasn't fair to keep anything in a jar, and that she should release me. He thought I was a real beetle." Rita wiped her eyes. 

"How were you captured?" Madam Bones probed a bit. She wasn't liking how this was going. While she never cared for Rita's articles, no one had the right to kidnap anyone and hold them hostage.

"She didn't tell them that she knew I was an Animagi. That she had been using a house elf to follow me. She was able to capture me when the house elf told her I was at Hogwarts. The house elf is how I was feed. I don't think the house elf knew I was human." Rita sniffled.

"You said you were freed for an interview?" 

"Yes, for an interview, she guided Mr. Potter to where I was. She gave me a list of questions to ask, including the question about their relationship. She said I would be able to go free if I agreed to do the story. However, she did hold up the glass jar to remind me of what she would do if I didn't." 

"I see." Madam Bones was writing everything down. "She did this when?"

"It was December of 1994. She kept me by her bedside, on the top shelf of her bookcase." Rita wiped away a stray tear. 

"The article wasn't in the Daily Prophet?"

"No, it was the Quibbler, February of 1996. Granger-" Rita looked at Lucius, who nodded his encouragement. "She said that a friend's father owned the paper and that Mr. Potter needed to get the truth out. I had heard her speaking about it. She had talked Mr. Potter into giving the article." 

"Did she ever say why?" Madam Bones was already filling out the arrest warrant. 

"Yes, she said it was to keep my quill to myself for a full year. She didn't like that I quoted several students regarding her relationships with Mr. Potter or Mr.Krum. Some hinted at her illegal potion making."

"Illegal potion making?"

"Yes, Little Miss Perfect-" Rita swallowed. "Sorry. That is how she referred to herself when I questioned her about the interview. She said, "as a matter of fact, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want." I had a year of her referring to herself as that. Yes, she made illegal poly-juice in her second year, she bragged about it after Severus Snape gave her a less than flattering retort during class. I believe she thought I wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Some of the quotes I got involved her using illegal love potions."

"Amelia, I'm not a potion expert, but do you think that potions added to Mr. Potter's magic fighting to keep him alive, might have caused him to lose his magic?" Lucius had been one of the few who had tried to keep Harry from returning to his relatives. "You know how hard I tried to keep Albus from having him returned there. We saw the evidence."

Madam Bones was still furious with that, but she knew it was because of Umbridge and Fudge, with Dumbledore agreeing that his relatives had loved Harry Potter and it was a slight misunderstanding. Dumbledore had assured the Wizenagmot that everything would work out fine. "I will speak to some of our Potion Masters, Professor Snape is at the top of the list." 

"Good, I don't want her to get off because Albus' claims about how bright she is." 

"She might not be charged? She might get away with it, I don't want to spend my life in a jar. She will come after me. I just know it. She threatened to go to the Ministry, threatened to have me thrown in Azkaban." Rita started shaking. 

Lucius handed her a calming draught. "Her mind healer suggested I have one for today." 

"No, she won't be getting away with it. I will make sure of that." Madam Bones was going to make sure of it, especially while Dumbledore was so out of favor with Umbridge and Fudge. "I would like to know if I can use your memories?"

"Please, please do, especially if they get people to truly see how evil that girl is."

"Let me get someone to pull them, I want to make sure we can't have any doubt in the procedure." Madam Bones wasn't about to give Dumbledore any wiggle room to get off Granger off. She wasn't going to use any Order members either. If the man thought she didn't know he had some of her Aurors in his Order, he was senile. She couldn't do anything as the Order wasn't an illegal organization. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall. He watched Ginny Weasley fawn over Longbottom, which made him a bit sick as the girl was doing that just a few months ago to Harry. Longbottom looked like his usual boring self, while Granger was clearly giving Weasley another lecture about manners. 

Dumbledore was speaking to McGonagall, while most of the staff were reading their newspapers. He knew Dumbledore was trying to figure out why Harry's wand wasn't working for Longbottom. He hid his inward laugh at each time Longbottom waved the child's wand. No one had realized it was a child's training wand, it did work better than his former wand, which was sad to say. 

He had longed to get the boy a true wand but felt that if he did, Dumbledore would push Longbottom until he was sitting next to his parents. The boy was clearly gifted with plants, not offensive magic. He hoped Longbottom could hold out a bit longer. He had been slipping the boy calming draughts in his food a few times a week when it looked like he was at the end of his patience. He also had Dobby give him a few light sleeping potions. 

He glanced to Lovegood, the girl was glaring at Weaslette. Longbottom who, clearly, was staring at Lovegood, and trying to ignore the girl trying to sit on his lap. He hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore or his minions about the money that was returned. He had noticed a lot of objects missing from the Headmaster's office and knew they had been returned. He would mention it to Lucius, make sure no money was missing from other accounts.

Severus' attention was drawn to the Great Hall doors as Madam Bones and three Aurors arrived. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. 

"Amelia, what a surprise. What can I help you with today? I'm afraid, I wasn't expecting you but if you give me a few minutes, I can meet you in my office." 

"I'm not here for a meeting. I'm here to arrest one of your students." Madam Bones was closer to the Slytherin table, but Gryffindor was right next to the Slytherin table this year.

"Oh, dear." Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin table. "I see. Well, while I'm surprised by a student being involved in anything illegal, you must do your duty." 

Severus wanted to roll his eyes. He knew what Dumbledore thought. He was going to remember his face for ages and Grangers' too. 

"Hermoine Granger, you are under arrest for kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, theft, and illegal potion making." Madam Bones watched as Dawlish headed directly around the Gryffindor side of the table.

"What! I haven't done anything illegal." Granger jumped up.

"I must demand an explanation." Dumbledore wasn't expecting this. "Why wasn't I aware of this issue?"

"Miss Granger, did you or did you not keep Rita Skeeter in a glass jar for a year?" Madam Bones hoped the girl was stupid enough to admit the truth. From the memories, she had seen the girl had a very high sense of self-righteousness and believed that she was always right.

"Yes, but she deserved it." She started to resist the cuffs being put on her. 

"Miss Granger, don't speak," Dumbledore ordered.

"She lied, she wrote horrible articles about me. She was using her illegal beetle form to write the articles. I just taught her to keep her poison quill to herself." 

"Did you or did you not make poly-juice during your second year?" 

"Yes, but it was to uncover who was the Heir of Slytherin. It was a basilisk that Ginny was letting loose, because of Voldemort."

"I want to press charges for stealing." Severus knew it was expected of him and he was going to enjoy it. He had originally blamed Harry until Harry explained the truth.

"It has already added." Madam Bones assured Severus. After all, she had spoken to him two days ago about the potion, and the love potions. "Miss Granger, you are under arrest, this memory and others will be used against you. Your own confession will be submitted, as it wasn't forced and you answered willingly. Auror Dawlish escort her out. Auror Johnson escort Miss Weasley out, it seems we have the answers to what was occurring in 1992-1993 when students were being petrified." 

"What? I didn't do it. I was being controlled by Voldemort." Ginny started screaming. "He made me kill the roosters, and let out the basilisk."

Severus wasn't expecting this added show, but it would add another nail to the coffin of the light. Merlin, he now owed Harry a weekend away wherever the Brat wanted, since he bet that Granger wouldn't be stupid enough to admit her crimes or spill more information. He hoped it wasn't going to be to that Rat Park in America Harry had travel information on. Who would want to go to Florida? Well, maybe he could get some potion ingredients, justify the expenses on his taxes if he got some new potion ingredients.


	3. Chapter 3

"He did it." The Dark Lord laughed as he was reading the latest reports about Granger and Miss Weasley being sentenced to Azkaban.

"Did what?" Bella was sitting next to her husband, they were currently working on a way to figure out what Dumbledore's next move be in regards to the Auror Corp.

"He got Miss Granger, with an added bonus of Miss Weasley, sentenced to Azkaban." The Dark Lord believed that Dumbledore's popularity and his grandfather act would have gotten the two girls off.

"I think Harry is right. I think the people aren't very happy with what happened to him and why he lost his magic." Bella had enjoyed watching Harry work on getting himself away from Dumbledore. "Does he still think Harry is at his relatives?"

"Yes, but Harry has a plan to deal with the relatives. I believe you will be included." The Dark Lord knew Bella would love to be included.

Bella clapped her hands together, her eyes reflecting that she was still slightly crazy, the Black madness never truly left her.

________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore stared. He wasn't sure what to do. He was looking at the burnt out shell of the Dursley house, well what remained of it and most of the street. "Severus, what did you find out?"

"What do you wish to hear first? The police report, the fire department's report, or what the muggles reported?" Severus was enjoying this. 

"Could you sum them up?" Dumbledore was exhausted. He had spent the last week dealing with Mrs. Figg, after that an angry Minister of Magic, a furious Madam Bones, and his own Order members. All wanted answers. 

"In reviewing the information, all agree that Mr. Vernon and Dudley Dursley were abusing Mr. Potter. According to the neighbors, they were treating him as an unwanted slave. Mr. Vernon Dursley encouraged the activity of his son and his son's gang to beat up Mr. Potter. Due to his role, Mr. Dudley Dursley believed himself to be beyond the law. Which based on the number of missing memories combined with missing police reports will be hard to explain to Madam Bones." 

"I did what I had to do, I thought it was for the best." Dumbledore sighed. "I had no idea it would lead to this." 

Severus ignored what Dumbledore just said. He knew the old man truly didn't care about Harry beyond as a weapon to defeat the Dark Lord. "Mr. Dudley Dursley has a large history with the police that you covered up, I saw a few Aurors down at the station. How this came about is, well frankly, idiotic. According to the police, Dudley owed a large sum of money to some local drug dealers. He and his gang were doing drugs instead of selling them. In order to pay back the dealers, Dudley agreed to a bit of arson. Dudley was playing with a firebomb when it went off. He was experimenting with it in the basement, near the propane tank water heater. The fire caused the propane lines to ignite, down the line." Severus pointed to the various houses that were now destroyed. "It is only through good fortune that the muggles living in those houses had a school program they attended or more than the Dursleys and Mr. Potter would be deceased."

"The bodies?" Dumbledore wanted to make sure it wasn't the work of the darker forces.

"Have been examined by Aurors and the DoM, no magic was found. The houses were similarly scanned, no magic. No wards either." Severus arched a brow at Dumbledore. "No blood wards, no wards what so ever."

"Since Harry had no magic, there was no way to fuel the wards."

Severus wanted to call the man on his lies but refrained, Dumbledore would be facing judgment soon. "The funeral for Mr. Potter is scheduled for next week. The goblins will be releasing the name of the heir after the funeral."

"I see." 

____________________________________________________________________

"Someone's in a bad mood." 

"I just spent three hours with Dumbledore." Severus threw back his drink. "I need something stronger." Severus had wanted to kill Dumbledore by the time he had finished explaining away all the reasons why he left Harry at the Dursleys. 

"Sev, what happened?" Harry removed the glass from Severus' hand and guided the man back to his favorite chair. "Sit, and tell me all about it." He moved behind the chair, putting his hands on Severus' shoulders, and slowly was working his way to the buttons on the front of Severus' robes.

"First, where are the muggles?" 

"Down in the dungeons. My uncle and cousin thought it was wise to try and hit Avery and McNair when the stunner was removed from them. My uncle proceeded to verbally try to imitate Tom. Tom, well, let's just say they won't be speaking for a while."

"They are still alive, after that?" Severus would have thought the Dark Lord would have killed them. He tilted his head upward as Harry unbuttoned the top button of his robes. 

"Bella promised them they could play when she was ready to play with them." Harry kissed Severus. "Now, quit stalling and tell me." Harry ran a hand across the newly exposed skin.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Punish me?" Severus' mood lightened up since Harry arrived in the room. Severus felt the cool hands on his hot skin. He reached up and took Harry's right hand and gave it a kiss. 

"Oh, no my dear, I have a much better way to make you behave. I won't allow you any fun for a week." Harry grinned down at him. 

"No spanking? No release?" Severus' tone suggesting he wasn't a fan of those ideas. He loved how controlling Harry was. He surrendered to it fully and hadn't regretted it since. He struggled with it in the beginning, as he never fully trusted anyone enough to surrender so deeply before.

"Exactly." Harry unbutton a few more buttons on Severus' robes, reaching a hand in and twerking one of Severus' nipples. "However, I will play with you all I want."

Severus closed his eyes in pleasure. "You usually do. However, if you stop so I can focus, I will be able to tell you." He arched his body a bit, enjoying the feeling of Harry's hands on his body. 

"Sevvie. If you want to play, tell me what got you into such a rotten mood." Harry withdrew his hands. 

Severus opened his eyes. "It was as you thought. He covered up your cousin's crimes, the abuse, and there weren't any wards there." The hands returned. 

"Ah, so that is what got you upset. Sev, he will pay soon. Now, how about we forget about him and you allow me to corrupt you a bit more?" Harry moved around the chair, he placed his hands on the arms, leaning over Severus. 

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry. "I'm yours to play with."

Harry smirked, as Severus was suddenly naked. "I love you like that. Naked, eager for me."

"I'm aware, but a bit of warning would be appreciated." Severus' tone failed to convey his rebuke as he was moaning in pleasure by the end of it, as Harry was licking his left nipple, sending waves of pleasure downward, causing little Sevvie to come to attention. "Bed, please, I don't need rug burns nor do I want to tip the chair over again." 

"I have a fire going in our room, with some chocolate, whip cream, strawberries, and-" Harry stopped talking as Severus' tongue was now in his mouth. 

Severus pulled away. "You had me when you said my name."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus felt a hand run down his back. He moaned but wasn't about to move. "Breakfast here or downstairs?"

"Here." Severus wiggled his body back until it connected with Harry's. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck, as a hand snaked around his body and began to caress his stomach and chest. "Are you going to keep teasing me?"

"I would like to, you get so submissive when I keep you on edge for hours, however, we do need to deal with my relatives. You also have to return to Hogwarts." 

"I do. He is going to want me to find out who the new heir is, and if he can convert him to the light." Severus rolled onto his back. If anyone had told him that he would be in love with Harry Potter, he would have cursed them first, and had them committed to the Janus Thickery Unit. He really should send Dumbledore a thank you gift for forcing him to give those lessons during Harry's fifth-year.

Harry's eyes ran up and down his body. He saw the desire, the pleasure, and the possessiveness appear in Harry's eyes. It had taken him a while to realize that Harry really did appreciate his body, that he wasn't just saying words to him. He had been so fearful the first time Harry had started to undress him.

*******************************Flashback*******************

"Harry?" Severus glanced over his shoulder, as he felt Harry behind him. He felt Harry's arms snake around his body.

"Sev?" Severus could feel Harry's breath on his neck.

"What are you doing?" He saw Harry's fingers working on his top button of his robes.

"If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong." He felt a light kiss on his right ear after Harry finished speaking softly to him.

"Can we turn off the lights?" Severus never had anyone ever willingly want to see him unless he paid for the night.

Severus felt himself being turned around, he kept his head bowed. "Why? I want to see your amazing body as I have my way with you." He felt Harry's hand beneath his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Sev?"

Severus swallowed, he didn't want to admit this. "Harry, no one has ever found me attractive. I know I'm not. My nose is too big, my hair is greasy, and my skin and teeth. My body is covered in scars. I do own a mirror." His voice was lacking it's usually biting tone.

"First, your nose is perfect, second, two issues, a better shampoo and conditioner, not potions, because your hair is so fine, the potion makes it greasy looking. My body is covered in scars, also. I think the scars make you even hotter. Your teeth and skin, how about you lose the glamour?"

"I'm not wearing a glamour." 

"Oh, Sevvie, you are. We will have to see about breaking them since you didn't put them on." 

"Dumbledore." Severus snarled. 

"Later, I would rather not think of him, while I'm working on getting you undressed." 

Severus felt Harry's hand slip beneath his robe. The chill felt good on his skin. He wasn't aware of Harry removing his robes until he was laid down on the bed. Harry was next to him, propped up on his left elbow, his right hand was moving up and down Severus' chest. He closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure no one else had ever given him. Usually, it was about just prepping and entering, followed by release and leaving. 

"Sev, turn over for me." He obeyed and moaned as Harry caressed his rear. "How long?"

The voice filtered through his haze of lust. "Too long, don't drag it out. I need to return to Hogwarts."

"Next time, you spend the weekend." Severus felt Harry kiss him in the middle of his back as he muttered the lubrication spell. 

Severus arched in pleasure, as Harry slowly opened him. He never knew it could be so painless. He knew there would be no next time, and he mentally made a note to make sure the next time he hired someone he would be gentle with them. "There will be a next time. Sev, you're mine, I do want you." 

Severus opened his eyes, wondering how Harry knew what he was thinking. "You got tense and muttered that I wouldn't want you."

Severus jumped a bit in surprise as Harry hit that wonderful spot. "In me." 

"I'm not rushing." Severus tried to shove himself back but Harry must have been expecting it as he pulled back almost at the same time. "No, Sev, enjoy yourself." 

"At this rate, I'm going to be finished before you even enter me." Severus turned his head enough to see Harry. "I'm ready, please....please, inside me, please." Severus felt Harry behind him, between his spread legs. He felt the slight burn as he entered but it was mild that if he hadn't been focusing on it, he might never have felt it. 

"Relax, Sev, let me do all the work. Just feel." 

Severus obeyed and felt every thrust, every withdrawal, every bit of movement that Harry did. He knew he was as hard as he had been in his life. He went to rub himself. "No, I will do it." He was a bit puzzled, how did Harry plan on getting his hand around his body to take care of his member, when he was pounding into his arse, while he was kneeling on the bed? His question was answered as he felt himself being pulled up into a kneeling position and Harry's hand took care of his aching member. "We cum together." 

"Yes, Harry, together." Severus tilted his head to the right and back, allowing Harry better access to his neck. "I'm so close." 

"I know, babe, soon." Harry licked Severus' left ear. "When I say." Severus didn't even bother to respond, he was to lost in his pleasure. "Cum."

Severus exploded as he felt Harry's fill him. He was laid down on the bed. 

********************End Flashback********************

"Severus, the old fool is expecting you back?" They had just finished eating breakfast and everyone was working on their plans for the day. 

"Yes, he is going to want me to get close to the new heir."

"Lucius, you have that setup?"

"Yes, Ironclaw was able to secure the paperwork last night from the American branch of Gringotts." Lucius laid out the paperwork. "Harry is now Jamison Harold Peverell. Ironclaw arranged for you to attend."

"I have the blood glamours ready, we just need to put the final touches on the ring. My Lord will need to cast the parsel based part as you add your blood and recite the chant." Rookwood showed them the antique silver ring that had the Death Hollows symbol on it. The Dark Lord had already added his blood to the potion required for the rituals. 

"Oh, he is going to flip when he sees that." Harry pointed to the symbol.

"Yes, it's why we did it." The Dark Lord smirked. "He is so sure that he has the ring and wand." Harry and the Dark Lord had arranged for a fake "Horcrux" to be placed in the shack for Dumbledore to find. They had added a lot of parsel wards and spells to it to make sure he believed that the ring held the Resurrection Stone. Harry had already summoned the wand from Dumbledore and used it to memory charm the man while he was down from gathering the ring. The wand he had now was one they had crafted in Brazil and Severus had placed in Dumbledore's office, under the man's desk, so that it would absorb the man's magically residue. 

"When is the reading of my will?" Harry returned to looking through the paperwork that Lucius had provided. 

"The end of the week. Dumbledore tried to get the will sealed, but Amelia refused and used the past records of sealing the Potters wills against him. Reminding the Wizengamot that if the wills hadn't been sealed, you would have never been placed with the Dursley, and therefore might still alive and certainly wouldn't have lost your magic." Lucius had sat back during that session and let Amelia and Cornelius stop everything Dumbledore had tried to do regarding the Potter Estate. What did surprise him was the number of people who backed their decision. 

"It will give you time to get used to the new look too." The Dark Lord was a bit surprised at how well this plan was working. Dumbledore really didn't know as much as he thought he did.

Severus glanced at Harry. "It's permanent?"

"Yes and no. Yes, some of the changes will be permanent, as it's a modified version of a blood adoption in regards to the potion aspect. So Harry will pick up some of my traits and looks, while at the same time, the ring will add more changes, using the Chameleon Ritual that Harry will chant while I do the blood ritual. He will be able to remove the ring to revert to blood adoption part."

"Dumbledore and Mad-Eye won't be able to see through the blood part, but they might with the ring." Severus warned.

"We already checked that. They can't see through parsel. I went out a few times and even spoke to Mad-Eye, and neither one realized it was me." The Dark Lord had enjoyed asking asine questions to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, and both men just answered them. 

"It will enable me to come and visit you at Hogwarts. I don't want to stay there, as I am afraid I might kill the old fool." Harry gave Severus' leg a light squeeze under the table. 

***********************Flashback (short one)******************************

"Tom, we have a problem that we need your help with." Harry and a very nervous Severes entered the Dark Lord's office. Severus was still trying to adjust to the fact the man wasn't batshit crazy, even though it had been a year. Severus was fine during regular interactions but he would never think to ask the Dark Lord for assistance.

"Harry, I'm not joining you and Severus in the bedroom. While I'm gay, I like to be in charge." 

"No kidding, however, we aren't here for that. Dumbledore put glamours on Severus. We need your help to break them." 

The Dark Lord let out a low-level growl. "I would suggest the goblins, but Dumbledore might have spies watching Gringotts. Let's run a full scan and see what we can do." The Dark Lord pulled down a book from the bookshelf that was behind his desk. He looked at the index and flipped to the correct chapter. "Here, we need to run these ones. I'm not great at the healing arts, but we should be able to scan him fine." 

"So Poppy should have noticed these glamours?" Severus wondered why he never realized.

"Yes, but we know he prevents her from running them. Look at how he is blocking the scan for past health." Harry couldn't wait until they could make Dumbledore pay for what he has done. 

"Narcissa might be needed to break them." The Dark Lord ran through the wand movement and pronunciation with Harry. Together they ran all the scan, causing both men to start hissing in anger. 

"What?" Severus finally asked, wondering what got them so upset. Harry handed him his results. 

Block-20% magical resistance  
Block-Animagi transformation  
Block-10% Spellcasting  
Leech-Albus Dumbledore 10%  
Glamour-Teeth, Hair, Skin,  
Hate-30% increase towards Gryffindor and Potter (weakened)  
Personality --Block--Forgiveness, Love, Compassion  
Personality --Boosters--Hatred, Dominance, Coldness, Bullying  
Dark Mark-Vow, rank Elite

"We need to break these." Harry didn't like what he was reading. 

"I agree. Severus, you are going to need to brew a purging potion, we can at least break the glamours." 

"Hold off on breaking them. If I do the purging potion, I can arrange for an accident to happen in class, and use that as a reason for everything breaking. My seventh-years will have a change in their brewing schedule, but it will be done. I know if I have Draco close enough to Weasley while partnering him with Granger, he will get annoyed enough to throw something into Weasley's cauldron." 

"I want the memory of his face when he sees everything removed." Harry grinned. 

****************End Flashback*************

Harry walked to the edge of the wards with Severus. He ran his hand through his long black wavy hair. His teeth were straight, his skin looked like he spent days in the sun. He was still tall, lean, and well muscled, but now his nose didn't look like it had been broken, it was a nice straight nose. "Be careful." 

"I will. I will message you with his plans. Once he sees your age, he might want to offer you an apprenticeship or even a job." 

Harry was almost as tall as the Dark Lord now, his body would be feeling the pain of that growth spurt for a few days. His eyes were now a Kelly Green, with some brown specks. The Potter's hair was gone, in its place was pure Gaunt hair, black with a bit of body. He wasn't skinny either, his frame filled out and he now reflected Evans side of the family. He had the same frame that Petunia had, without the curves. "You have your emergency port-key?"

"Yes and a back-up. The Dark Lord gave me a new one tonight. I better go, you know he is going to drill me about what the Dark Lord wanted, and why I had to stay here so long." 

Harry gave him a quick kiss. "Write to me." 

Severus patted his pocket where the charmed parchment was. "I will. I'm not sure if I will be able to get away for another two weeks."

"If we need you, Tom will create a reason to summon you. Now go before I drag you back into our room."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware more could be filled in, but this was never meant to be a long fict.

Harry was sitting next to Lucius, the Dark Lord was on Lucius' other side. This was the third meeting since the dark gained control. Granger and Ginny Weasley's arrests really turned a lot of the neutral faction, along with a few of the unhappy with Dumbledore, to the dark side. 

Granger was sentenced to twenty years for kidnapping, another five for her illegal potion making. Ginny got five years for giving Harry love potions. The rest of the charges were filed but were pending on the duo. 

Dumbledore was barely holding onto his position at Hogwart, now that Madam Bones was investigating the man. She didn't just limit it to Harry's time at Hogwarts, she was going as far back as any law allowed. While there were some laws on the books that limited when a person could be charged with a crime, however, Dumbledore seemed to specialize in ones that she could investigate for decades. 

The Head of Social Service was brought into the investigation when Amelia was able to show that Dumbledore was aware of the abuse Harry endured thanks to records that Vernon Dursley had kept in his safety deposit box. Vernon's sister discovered them and turned everything over to the muggle police hoping to clear her brother's good name. After all, Vernon did it with the approval of Albus Dumbledore. Marge Dursley was arrested when they learned she was aware of the abuse and even had her dog attack Harry. 

Amelia, with Lucius and Dolores, spoke with Marge and were able to remove her memories as evidence. Due to this evidence, it led to Poppy and Minerva were subjected to a through scanning and it was discovered they had multiple charms, potions, and even memory charms on them. This piece of evidence led to the Goblins being involved. Minerva and Poppy filed their own charges, and they decided to retire. 

Minerva had wanted to retire almost twenty years ago to spend time with her family. Poppy never wanted to remain at Hogwarts after her first five years, she wanted to continue her education and become a healer. Poppy entered the advance program at St. Mungos. 

Since Madam Bones didn't want everything to be linked to one piece of evidence, in case Dumbledore's barrister got it thrown out, the goblins waited to file their claim. The goblins waited until the official will reading of Harry Potter. Before the will reading was started, the goblins filed the charges of theft on Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. Since Hermione and Ginny were already in Azkaban, they just got more years added to their sentence. 

***************Flashback*****************

Harry was seated a bit away from the Order members who were in the conference room for his will reading. Dumbledore was clearly unhappy about the will being read, and was trying to figure out why Lord Peverell was present. Ron and Molly had clearly been shopping as they were in new, very expensive, dress robes. Remus was dressed like a pauper. The rest of the Weasleys were dressed as they normally did.

Harry knew Dumbledore hadn't revealed to anyone that Harry's vaults had been emptied. Ironclaw moved all the belongs and money to the Peverell family vaults. The notices about their balances had gone out, but according to Severus, they believed they didn't have to worry since Harry's money would cover the owed balances. Harry wondered why they didn't connect the negative balances to Harry's death, but he figured it was the lemon drops. 

"Before we began, Madam Bones if you will." 

Amelia stepped forward with six Aurors. "Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Remus Lupin, you are under arrest for theft, attempted line theft, illegal potion distribution, and accessories to child abuse and neglect." 

"What? That is a lie." Molly's voice filled the bank, causing several patrons to look into the open door conference room. Many had been aware of the ongoing legal issues with Dumbledore. 

Ironclaw handed over several thick bound books. "The evidence, Madam Bones. The accounting statements, the foraged authorizations, and the illegal transfers of funds are in the black book. The red book shows the invoices received for items purchased by the criminals, without authorization." 

"How dare you! How dare you ruin this! Harry would have given us that money." Molly screamed. Molly had given a few interviews trying to clear her daughter's name but all she ever said was that Ginny loved Harry, and Harry loved Ginny. She refused to answer any questions about the love potions. 

"Yeah, he would have. I'm was his best friend." Ron's voice wasn't nearly as loud but it carried. Ron had been bragging to everyone that he was going to get Harry's money since he was Harry's best friend. Draco laughed at Ron's words. 

"Stealing is a crime, Mrs., and Mr. Weasley. So is knowing a child is being abused, and instead of aiding him you, with Albus Dumbledore, created and plied Harry Potter with numerous potions. Escort them to the Ministry. Add resisting arrest if they give you any trouble." 

As soon as the criminals were removed it left the remaining Weasleys and Harry. "So, Harrikans, it took you long enough." The twins hugged Harry. 

"We wanted to make sure Dumbledore couldn't escape."

"Neville and Luna send their greetings. Neville went to Ollivander and got a new wand last week. He has been taking lessons from us, don't worry I reined in the twins." Bill gave Harry a hug. "Fleur sends her love."

"I will visit soon. Mr. Weasley?" 

"Yeah, we had to purge Dad again, this morning." Charlie explained. "However, we won't have to do it again, ever."

Arthur hugged his adopted son. He glanced at Ironclaw. "It was getting really annoying, Harry. Now, when do you plan on finishing this? I do, however, thank you, I don't have to keep being an idiot." Arthur hugged Harry, again. "Tell Severus, he really needs to make his potions taste better."

"They don't work as well if I make them taste better, Arthur." Severus entered the conference room with the Dark Lord and Lucius. "Shall we finish burying them?" 

*************End Flashback********************

"Madam Bones, have you finished your investigation?" Cornelius Fudge looked around the revamped Wizengamot. No one wanted to align with Dumbledore. 

"I have, Mr. Minister. The original charges remain, along with new charges of embezzlement, additional 14 charges of accessory to child abuse and neglect. Also using potions to control individuals, illegal usage of memory charms on muggles, muggle authorities, and on the students and staff at Hogwarts." 

Harry wanted to shout out in joy but refrained as three Aurors moved to arrest Dumbledore again. The first time, he has used his power to get himself released and keeping all of the trials from occurring. "Now, we can push for a trial." Lucius gave Harry a feral grin.

________________________________________

"So, how do you like being headmaster?" Harry gave Severus quick kiss, wrapping Severus in his arms.

"I like it a lot better now that you are here." Severus turned in Harry's arms and thrust his butt back. "It's lunchtime."

"True, but sadly, I have an appointment with a Headmaster about a job." 

"Oh? What position?" 

"Well, that is open to negotiation but I would love the DADA position and the position of being your husband."

Severus pulled away and looked at Harry. "You're serious?" 

"Love, I'm very serious." Harry pulled out the Potter Family rings. He held the box out to Severus. "I've been carrying them around waiting for the day Dumbledore was sentenced to ask you." 

"He was sentenced? I won my bet with Bella." Severus opened the box. "Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure. I wanted to ask you sooner but I didn't want Dumbledore to link me to you, and do something that would you."

Severus touched the ring. "Severus Potter has a strange sound to it, but I accept." Severus held out the box as Harry removed the ring and slipped it onto Severus' finger. When Severus looked up and back at Harry, he saw the love shining out of Harry's eyes. "You know you need to have a job interview for your positions." Harry kissed him. 

"Really? Here I was thinking I would just take you to our quarters, show you my skills, and get that job, and since you and Tom were the ones who taught me so I could earn my Master's certificate."

"Consider it a review." Severus "Bedroom, now."

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. 

_______________________________________________

Harry guided Severus to their bed. "You do realize this will be a great benefit to my employment here." 

"Indeed. I do believe Mr. Potter I will like this benefit." Severus felt Harry's hands at the top of his robe. "There is a spell." 

"Yes, I'm aware, however, I like undressing you, touching you, kissing your body as I do undress you." 

"Another benefit, I do believe you're on the positive side of being hired." 

"I'm going to show you another benefit." Harry removed the rest of Severus' clothing with a quick spell as his hand began to caress Severus' cock. "You can't cum until I tell you." 

"Yes, Sir." Severus leaned into Harry. "Harry, I need you now." 

Harry was a bit surprised by Severus' desperate tone in his voice but didn't waste any time, preparing and making Severus squeal in pleasure as Harry hit Severus' favorite spot. 

"So no more Dumbledore?" Severus was wrapped in Harry's arm. 

"He is to be Kissed tomorrow, along with Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. He kept screaming about the Dark Lord and how he was going to destroy our world. It was a bit comical as Tom was sitting there."


End file.
